clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chriskim98/Archive 4
JACKPOTT!!!!!!!! YOU WON DOOD!!! IT'S A MIRACLE YOU WON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D :D :D JWPengie. Have a Great ' ' Week! 13:20, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Congrats! You have won 2nd Prize for the igloo contest. ' [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| '''Another;' ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 14:33, April 30, 2014 (UTC)' CP Wiki Chat Backup Hey Chris. Come to the IRC; The CP Wiki Chat Backup. Click here to access the IRC [[User:Phineas99cp|'Meow!' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| '''Woof!' ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| Meow! ]] May 1st, 2014 JAS Club Hai chris. You will be happy to know that you have been promoted to a Patroller (Level 3 Member) of the JAS Club. :) JWPengie. Have a Great ' ' Week! 15:42, May 3, 2014 (UTC) RE:Rollbacks and Callum's Promotion Hi Chris, Although Callum has been promoted already, personally, i think you're completely right. The changes with user groups are too frequent, and they don't make much of a difference anymore (i don't wanna hear about further promotion ideas in the next while, frankly :P). Thank you for pointing this out. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:37, May 4, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories: World of Hats (Episode 10 Part 1) May The 4th Be With You! Hey! May The 4th Be With You! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 23:18, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt Custom Contest Check out this, lemme know if you wanna enter User blog:Agent Unknown/Custom Competition - Robber Phone (Agent Unknown (talk) 16:44, May 8, 2014 (UTC)) JWPengie's Awesome Stories: World of Hats (Episode 10 Part 2) RE:Stuff Sorry, I will give you the LEAD (besides Joey and Whowy) in The Way To The Future (the future party story). I'm really sorry I couldn't give you a main role in World of Hats. I had planned for that character to have a main role but it didn't work out. So I PROMISE (as long as you show up for the filming) I will give you a main role in The Way To The Future. JWPengie. Have a Great ' ' Week! 11:17, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi!! Guess who got a present ✓ Kyfur (talk) 21:50, May 10, 2014 (UTC) RE:Movie Yes, please :P JWPengie is in ' ' FUTURE!! 20:41, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Do you know me? 5/13/14 Hey chris! I know you. You are one of the people on my friend list. Remember me? - Bongi6 POTW Award Congratulations, here is your award for being JWPengie's POTW!! File:Jwpotwaward.png JWPengie is in ' ' FUTURE!! 20:03, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Icon Hello, Here's the icon request that you ordered on Chat. If you want the custom penguin to, here. P.S Congrats on 3,000 edits! [[User:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mario']][[User talk:Mariocart25Charizard|'cart25']] 05:06, May 17, 2014 (UTC) RE:Callum and Perapin Hi Chris, Thanks about the message about Callum and Perapin. While their replies were not necessarily mature, thank you for trying to cheer callum up :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:54, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Save the Puffles Week Postacrd For the CPPS for Save The Puffles Week vist http://scratch.mit.edu/projects/22344427/ -Dandan246 00:37:19 18 May 2014 Dandan246 (talk) 00:37, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Update Winner for the Best Penguin category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST GRAPHICS DESIGNER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 11:34, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards NEW Update Winner for the Best Graphics Designer category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST DRAWER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 16:22, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards NEW Update Winner for the Best Drawer category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST CODER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 13:34, May 23, 2014 (UTC) RE:Disconnection and Help! Hi Chris, First of all, please go on other wikis and see if it happens there as well, and also check it again with another browser if possible, to see if it's still happening. Then, please send a report to and inform wikia about this proble. Provide the browser(s) you used while thsi problem occured ant in which wikis it was taking place. Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:37, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updates Winner for the Best Coder category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE FUNNIEST USER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:05, May 24, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories: The Way To The Future Part 1 Pixel Awards New Updates Winner for the Funniest User category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE MOST HELPFUL PENGUIN. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 12:46, May 25, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories: The Way To The Future (Episode 11 Part 2) Pixel Awards Latest Update Winner for the Most Helpful Penguin category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST EDITOR. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:15, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Reply Naw, don't worry about it. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 19:17, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Congrats! You have been nominated by 'RafaelMoutaCP' (For becoming The Best Editor) for 'Pixel Awards' hosted by me. [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| '''To;' ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 09:20, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updates Again Winner for the Best Editor category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST STORYMAKER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 12:58, May 28, 2014 (UTC) RE:Summer Shenanigans Opinion Hi Chriskim, The example postcard that you showed on your message looks pretty neat as a reward, though did you want to ask for something in particular about it? In addition, Message could come in handy for the other subject. Including a template in your message could allow having the up-to-date results + a request to stay tuned,p herhaps, could work without "spamming" with new messages whenever there's a change. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:03, May 30, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE: Summer Shenanigans Opinion Hi Chris. That's correct. If only the guy who invented the Sliced Bread knew about it sooner. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:26, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Unban I want a complaint to me, you just kicked me 3 times today for stupid reasons and it was unfair to me as I was getting offended by stickman, I want unbanned because I might disable my own account. (Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 19:17, May 30, 2014 (UTC)) Summer I would like to do that Summer challenge. The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. (talk) 22:37, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Summer Shenanigans 2014! Hello Hello Chris, i'm really sorry for what happened on chat yesterday and i apologized to Stickman too and P-P said something to Omega about my mean conments on his talk pageand i apologize for them too, so i was wondering if i could be given a second chance on chat, i just miss it so much. Thanks for reading, hope you reply soon :) (Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 06:16, May 31, 2014 (UTC)) A Template For You! This is a template for you! Type in Epic1 with two {'s on each side. Hope you like it! Pop!�� 16:03, May 31, 2014 (UTC) BTW The template is the one with the rainbow puffle, but if you want the Dino one you could type in BlueDino with the {'s. Pop!�� 16:05, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updated Now! Winner for the Best Storymaker category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST BLOGGER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 16:59, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Congrats! You have been nominated by Ballono (For becoming The Best Blogger) for Pixel Awards hosted by me. [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 19:20, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Summer Shenanigans Thanks for inviting me, it sounds like a lot of fun! I would love to be a part of Summer Shenanigans, but I have a question. Could I still participate even if I can't go on CP? I can go on CP sometimes, but my computer just does not like minigames for some reason, I can never play them :P If it's ok for me to just do wiki related stuff, you can sign me because I'd love to be a part of it :D CK Need help? 02:46, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Fair Ban? I was kicked 16 times Unfairly by CPCB and I got banned. I said the g word but in a good way Techman129 banned me :'( Ssss...BOOM (talk) 00:54, June 4, 2014 (UTC)Minecraft Creeper Pixel Awards Hey ! Its me Cool Pixels and today is the day, the day when Pixel Awards is Over and you have now received the Participating Award and Also Give me feedback about the awards as a comment in the Blog Post. And also Don't forget to Congratulate all the winners! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 10:51, June 5, 2014 (UTC) My custom Summer Shenanigans Custom Finally got it done, here ya go! Gummyz1315 (talk) 01:21, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Hello http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/c/c2/5585102.png/25px-5585102.png.jpg OP is a llama! http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/c/c2/5585102.png/25px-5585102.png.jpg